


Mantra

by pulse268



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Dean, Humor, Lap Sex, M/M, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulse268/pseuds/pulse268
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam leaves Dean alone with Aaron while he goes to get them some beers. He didn't expect what he walked in on. Fuck Dean. Not literally of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mantra

**Author's Note:**

> Dean being plowed by awkward guys seems to be a thing for me. I had to write it! :p

The brothers were hanging with Aaron at his place, taking a break from the hunt they just finished. It was a nasty poltergeist. It left them covered in ectoplasm by the time they had finished it with Aaron watching stunned from the sidelines. Dean giving the stubbled guy a secret wink. Aaron blushed. 

"Well," Dean said, stretching his back," I believe this calls for a celebration." 

"Yeah, I could use a beer," Sam said. "What about you Aaron?"

"I-uh-yeah! I mean yes," Aaron said trying to act casual. The Winchesters wanted to have beer with him. Oh crap. 

"Yo, Sammy catch!" Dean yelled at his brother by the Impala throwing him his keys. "Get us some beer. And pie."

"Was already planning on it 'cause you always get shitty beer," Sam said. The keys made impact with his face. "Jerk."

"Bitch."  
______________

 

As Sam made his way back to Aaron's home with beer in tow, he couldn't help but think about why Aaron was acting so skittish. Maybe witnessing the brothers in action while he watched made him feel uncomfortable or he wanted to help. Oh well. Sam sighed as he reached the house away from town. 

It took like half an hour to reach town and get back. Dean's gonna be pissed and Aaron might be facing his wrath right now. Sam snickered. 

Sam pushed the door open a bit and he didn't expect this. He wasn't gone that long! 

___________

Dean was naked from the waist down, save for his boots, jeans discarded along with his briefs. Aaron just had his pants mid thigh. They were on an recliner, facing each other. The older hunter was on the stubbled guys lap. Chest to chest. Dean was riding Aaron's cock, knees bracketing Aaron's legs. The older hunter was moaning with every slam of his hips on the jewish man's cock. 

"Ah, ah, ah," Dean moaned as he circled his hips. "Oh, You're so warm and tight, Dean," Aaron groaned. "Didn't think you-ngh-were-ah-actually interested- Oh holy Messiah!" The beared man moaned. "Dude could you-right there-be more awkward-fuck!" Dean cried out as Aaron thrust his hips up. 

"Oh-uhm-ngh-sorry," Aaron replied, grabbing the hunters hips tight, stroking his hipbone with a thumb. "Whatever, man," Dean said with a growl as he bounced faster on his friends lap. 

Dean's cock was bouncing between them, rubbing up on their stomachs, leaking, pearls of precome. They both picked up their pace, wanting to finish before Sam came. Hah came. 

They rocked back and forth on each other, climaxing at the same time. Dean covering their plaid shirts in spunk and Aaron filling him up. They groaned at the over stimulation. Pulling of his friends shaft Dean relished in the come leaking out of his ass, thighs sore from the workout they had. Aaron was gazing at the hunter awed, still stroking his hipbone. 

"That was nice," Aaron said. "Way to break the afterglow dude," Dean said with a groan, palm covering his face in embarrassment. 

They both started at the miserable cry from the door.

___________

"Goddammit, Dean!," Sam cried out. "You couldn't wait 'till I actually left home!?"

"Oh, uhm, sorry I guess," Dean replied with a shrug, still half naked on Aaron's lap. "Did you bring pie?"

"Uhm Dean maybe you should get of-," Aaron was cut off by Sam.

"No, I'm glad I didn't now. I'm outta here. I don't want to know what you guys will get up to drunk. Later Aaron," Sam said quickly with a wave, slamming the door. The Impala's engine rumbled as it left the driveway.

"Uh, Dean?," Aaron said.

"Yeah?," Dean answered.

"Are you gonna get off or..," Aaron trailed off. 

"I could go for round two," Dean said with a smirk. 


End file.
